


Overhead the Moon is Beaming

by ragingrainbow



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Full Moon, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Shift for me,” Silas says, his claws sharp against Adam’s skin, the scent of Alpha overpowering.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overhead the Moon is Beaming

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Glam 100 prompt #084: Howl.

“You don’t have to be afraid of the moon anymore,” Silas says, leading Adam out onto the moonlight-bathed porch. 

Adam _knows_ , but his skin still prickles despite Silas’ firm grip on his shoulders. 

“Shift for me,” Silas says, his claws sharp against Adam’s skin, the scent of Alpha overpowering. 

Adam obeys. Only the moon will know, and the moon keeps her secrets.

Silas howls and Adam can’t help but join. It’s exhilarating in a way that sets his heart racing as he presses close to his Alpha.

He never would have thought being owned could make him feel this free.


End file.
